Ethan's Kricketune
'''Ethan's Kricketune is the first Pokemon Ethan caught and his second overall. Kricketune is Ethan's main battling Pokemon and third strongest behind Torterra and Milotic. Biography Kricketune debuted as a Kricketot that Ethan was staring at in A New Kind of Blizzard during the night. Wanting to catch his very first Pokemon, Ethan sent Turtwig out against Kricketot. Turtwid landed attack after attack when Kricetot was immobile. When the battle was almost won, Kricketot illuminated a glowing white light and blasted Turtwig, a move that Cody's Pokedex identified as Bide. Kricketot then retreated. However, Ethan still wanted the Pokeon and searched for it until Turtwig attracted Kricketot with his Grassy Terrain move, which helped Kricketot recover from some of his injuries. However, he was still very tired and Ethan promptly captured Kricketot. Upon capture, Kricketot began training regularly with Ethan and Turtwig with Kricketot practicing his speed against Cody's Starly. During a training session in Just Biding My Time, Kricketot suddenly stopped and devoured a large amount of food. He then tucked into his sell-like body and went to sleep while glowing. Everyone was worried about Kricketot when they realized he was completely unresponsive for hours and they were miles away from the nearest Pokemon Center. Kricketot was even blasting back attacks with his Bide triggered. When Ethan was determined to run to the Center, Kricketot's light became even brighter. Ethan put down Kricketot and the Cricket Pokemon evolved into Kricketune. Kricketune was very happy with his new body and began showing off his new scythe-like arms with Fury Cutter while Ethan shed tears and hugged Kricketune, happy for his new Pokemon and happy he was safe. Before the Jubilife Contest, Kricketune was preparing for his Gym Battle with Roark of Oreburgh City, who uses Rock-Type Pokemon. Because Kricketune would be at a disadvantage, Ethan and Kricktune trained against Cody's Piplup to master Sticky Web to restrain these Pokemon. When Yazmyne found them training, she advised that Kricketune learn Rock Smash as well since Fighting-Type moves are weak to Rock-Type Pokemon. In Grace and Frustration with Style, Kricketune performed in the battle rounds of the Jubilife Contest where he defeated a Corphish in the first round. He went on to battle Shaina's Umbreon in the second match where he put up a good fight, gaining power with Focus Energy, trapping Umbreon in Sticky Web, and hitting hard with Fury Cutter. However, Shaina's Umbreon proved too fast and powerful, freeing itself from Sticky Web and hitting Umbreon with Shadow Ball before knocking it out with a deafening Screech. Though Kricketune lost the battle, backstage, Shaina complimented him as a natural Pokemon for Contests; however, Kricketune agreed with Ethan that they preferred gym battles. Kricketune was then seen battling Roark's Rampardos in Earth Shattering Collisions. Kricketune was empowered by Focus Energy and put up a great fight against Rampardos with his newly-learned Rock Smash. Despite landing heavy blows, Kricketune was defeated by a Flamethrower. Though Jake admonished Ethan for using Kricketune in a battle against a Rock-Type gym leader, Roark and later Yazmyne praised Kricketune for his abilities with a type-disadvantage. In The Sparks of Fire and Water, Kricketune has a brief battle with Yazmyne's Buizel. Yazmyne called off the battle as Kricketune was relatively immobile during the battle, not due to his own fault but due to his physiology's stubby legs. Yazmyne advised Ethan teach Kricketune long-ranged or sound-based attacks to compensate, but she only knew Silver Wind and Sing as she was not well-versed on Kricketune's species using only Nick's as a reference. In Blazing Something Fierce, Kricketune parterned with Shaina's Umbreon in the finals of the Hearthome Tag Battle against Jillian's Chimchar and Jake's Blaziken. Due to Jake's selfish attitude, only Blaziken attacked Kricketune and Umbreon but the Fighting-Type was restrained by a heavy barrage of Sticky Web and blinded by Umbreon's Flash. With Blaziken immobile, the pair landed multiple Swift and Rock Smash attacks. Chimchar tried to help but Kricketune powered-up with Focus Energy to land more devastating attacks while Chimchar was stunnned with Screech. When Chimchar took a Shadow Ball to the face, his tail's flame magnified, activating his Blaze ability and he soon evolved into Monferno. Monferno freed Blaziken with Fire Spin and the two defeated Kricketune and Umbreon with a combination of Flame Wheel and Flamethrower. Shown in a flashback, Kricketune defeated Gardenia's Roserade, which won Ethan the Forest Badge. Personality and Characteristics Moves Known Navigation Category:Bug Pokémon